Gaara's Valentine
by Shadow-Assassin67
Summary: Gaara feels he has no one on Valentine's Day, so he thinks back on his moments with Sakura and how he misses her


Gaara's Valentine

Happy Valentine's Day! Well, I said I had a surprise and I do. Thanks to my friend, I had this brain burst of a one shot story and I was able to finish it today. So, I figured since it's a loving day and I just want to write, why not? Well, Get're done!

Gaara glared out his window, looking out at his village. They were all running around, giving gifts in shape of hearts and what looked like jewelry and such. He sighed inwardly. He was happy that his villagers were more of this loving holiday, but he couldn't do anything on this special occasion.

He had Sakura of course, but he hadn't seen in over three months and he was beginning to think that she didn't find him so attractive anymore. That she lost a sparkle of liking to him. She hadn't sent him a letter in over a month. He knew that if he wanted to, he could go and make an excuse to visit Konoha on 'political reasons' and go and spend time with Sakura, but not with the situation at hand.

Other villages threatening to wipe them out and wanting their lives on a platter, he just couldn't. He tried to send Sakura an invitation to Suna, but the council denied him that. Saying if our enemies were close, they could take her out and Konoha would blame them for her death and he didn't want Naruto bursting through his doors, threatening him, telling him he would pay.

So, Gaara just simply looked out over his village, wanting nothing more than to leave for a while and do something to rid his mind of her. His work on missions and other documents just reminded him of his first encounter, his first real encounter with her.

_Flashback. Two years ago…_

_Gaara was once again assigned to escort the Konoha medic ninja back home. Though he didn't mind much. He actually liked her very much, but he needed to train more now than ever. Perhaps he could take this time to get to know her. Know who she really was._

_As he watched her place her small peach pack on her lower back, he noticed that she was confused about something, maybe about the new head of the medical hospital. He knew she thought she was inadequate to even run the hospital and what not, but she had to return to her sensei and he was to escort her there._

_He carefully strapped his gourd onto his back and turn to face her once again. "Are you ready?" He asked in a low monotone. She seemed to have frozen by his voice, seeing that she dropped her pack didn't bother to face him when she answered him._

"_Yes, Gaara-sama." She said. He could sense some sort of change in her tone. It seemed to be more shy and low in volume. Like she was afraid._

_He nodded his head and began to make his way through the exit. "Then let us hurry. The desert can be rather unbearable at night." He said, hearing her footsteps quicken behind him._

_Late at night….._

_He had step up camp near one of the very few rock like caves that were closer to the sands edge that marked the beginning of the Land of Fire's territory. The fire burned very brightly as he threw on a new log and began to try and warm up some instant ramen while taking a quick glance over at Sakura. She was already setting up her bed, getting ready to go to sleep. Did she really not like him that much?_

_He couldn't blame her. After what he did to her, scaring her, threatening to destroy her village, and try to kill the one person that she really cared about. He cringed somewhat thinking about Sasuke._

_Even he knew what he did was just cruel and just not right. He had everything. Friends, fan girls, a team that cared about him, a girl who would anything for him, and yet he threw it all away for vengeance and to become an avenger for his clan. Gaara couldn't understand why. He had everything Gaara wished he had and he threw it all away._

_Gaara sighed a heavy sigh. He knew he couldn't change anything from the past, but he could still change things for the better in the future, for the now. He looked over at Sakura again and noticed she had not moved from the position that she first set herself in. Back facing him, her face facing toward the woods in the distance. He decided that if she wanted to get home so badly, she at least needed to keep her strength up._

"_Sakura," He began. "You need to keep your strength up. I have enough ramen and rice balls here to last us for the trip. You need to eat." He said. He figured he'd give it a shot, but when she didn't move, he sighed and just resumed his attention to his ramen, when he heard her say._

"_Is there eggs in the ramen?" It was a question, but at least she was talking to him now._

"_Yes. It's right here." He said, pulling out another instant ramen bowl and handed it to her. He watched carefully as she somehow made contact with his fingers, brushing against them with hers, and graciously accepting the ramen._

"_Thank you." She said. At least she was sitting next to him now._

_Time passed slowly as they began to slurp up their food. Gaara was beginning to just give up. She still hadn't forgiven him what he did, not that he expected her to. He sighed when he finished his bowl and threw it into the fire. He stood up quickly and attached his gourd to his body again._

"_I'll take watch. Go to bed, Sakura. Get some rest.." He said, but he froze when he heard her almost shout for him._

"_Please, don't go." He didn't understand. She ignored him and yet she wanted him to stay? He wasn't going to leave. He was just going to find a place to sit to keep watch. What was she doing?_

"_I won't be far, Sakura. I'll just be right over there. My mission is to escort you home. I won't abandon you." He said, maybe it would sooth her. He didn't know why, but he did it anyway._

"_No, Gaara. I need to tell you something and I've been meaning to tell you ever since I arrived at your village, but you were just so busy trying to become Kazekage I just wanted to give you your space, but now that you are here because of me, I might as well tell you." He was confused at this point. He had different missions with Sakura before, but this was different. She was acting different._

"_What are you talking about, Sakura? If you wanted to talk to me, I would've listened to you if you believe it was so important." He said, in a calm voice. She looked flush and her was turning red as she continued to fidget with her fingers. What was she going to say?_

"_I'm…. I'm in love with you Gaara." She said quietly. He was stunned. She was in love? With him? He thought she hated him or just didn't like him._

"_You're what? You're in love with me?" He repeated. He saw her eyes that glistened when she told him, die to sorrow and rejection._

"_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you. It was stupid to believe that you would have the same feelings for me. Knowing you are just getting use to your emotions. I'm sorry. I won't bother you again." She said, beginning to turn away from him, until she felt his firm hand grip hers and pulled her toward him._

"_Why are you in love with me?" He asked. He had been betrayed once, he wasn't going to fall for the same trap again._

_He watched as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Because you cared. You cared for your family, your village and the way you want to prove yourself to others. You showed me kindness I first arrived here, not knowing where I was going. You were gentle with me and demanded others to show me respect toward me. I'm in love with you because o who you were meant to be. The one person who can prove to others that all hope is not lost. That's why." She said, still trying to hold back her tears._

_Gaara was stunned once again. She had poured her heart out to him and he just didn't know how to answer her. When he said nothing, she began to cry again and released herself from his grip._

"_It's ok. I should have known that you wouldn't feel the same." She said, moving toward her bed. He couldn't leave it like this. While she stayed at his village, he felt like he needed to be beside her, to never leave her side and now he had the chance._

_Without thinking twice, he gripped her arm and pulled her into a kiss. He was unsure on how to kiss her at first, but when he let instinct kick in, he began to feel like it was heaven kissing her. He kissed her with every ounce of love he could pour into her, asking for here to respond and she did._

_She sobbed into the kiss. He loved her. He loved her. She wound her fingers through his hair as he placed his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her closer._

_As they pulled apart for air, Gaara whispered her name once and they gently landed on her bed, embracing each other all night long._

_End of Flashback…_

Ever since that day, Sakura and him have grown closer to each other. When she reached the entrance to her village that day, he promised her that he would always try and visit her as much as he could. Telling her that he would always love her and never would stop loving her. She told him the same, but when he became Kazekage, their visits began to become shortened and their interactions were cut in half.

He sighed as he heard a knock on his door. "Come in." He said.

Temari smiled as she let a certain someone enter, only holding a single white petal rose and a small basket.

Gaara sighed again. "Hey, Gaara, I got a question." He heard Temari ask. He groaned as placed his face in his hand.

"What is it now, Temari?" He groaned as he turned around, but to see not Temari, but his own pink blossom, standing before him, holding out a white rose and a basket of rice balls and a bottle of sake.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sakura. Smiling and wearing her usual attire, except she was now wearing a mask on her hip.

"Hey, Gaara. Happy Valentine's Day." He heard her say. He ignored the flower and basket, grabbed her and kissed her like crazy. He groaned against her mouth as she opened for him automatically.

As they broke apart, she smiled up at him. "Well, that was some welcome." She said, giggling at him.

"That's what you get for not visiting as much." He said, embracing her. Her let out a sigh as she felt her body pressed against his. It felt right.

"Sorry. Lady Tsunade has been running me around everywhere now that I made ANBU last year. I wanted to see you so badly." She said, kissing his cheek. He loosened his grip on her as she picked up the basket and rose.

"This is for you. I figured you could have something to remember me by." She said. Gaara sighed as he accepted the gift and thought about his gift he wanted to give her. He moved back over to his desk and pulled out a small box.

"Sakura," He began as moved over to her, grasping her left hand. "I love you so much and I want to be with you until the day I die or even beyond that. Please, will you do me the great honor of marrying me? To make me the happiest man in this world?" He asked kneeling to her, revealing the diamond ring to her.

He heard her scream. "Yes!" As she leaped into his arms, hugging him and kissing him like crazy.

"My God, Gaara. Oh I love you." She said over and over again. He smiled at her, realizing that this one of the most happiest moments of his life. It wasn't such a bad Valentine's Day after all.

The End.

Now if you guys are nice, I might do a sequel to this. Maybe, but nonetheless I hope you enjoyed it and please review!


End file.
